


To Build A Home [Epilogue] (Timeskip!Matsukawa Issei x OC)

by FreedomHatesPeace



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Children, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Parenthood, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Postpartum Depression, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomHatesPeace/pseuds/FreedomHatesPeace
Summary: Its finally here!!!! Y'all asked and I delivered:The Epilogue book to, 'Hey Stranger, Will You Marry Me?' So please read that before this otherwise you will be confused.This is a planned NSFW book too, but this book is targeted to more realistic issues of parenthood, martial problems, etc. Its based 2 years after the main book, where Matsukawa and Sayo (previously known as Y/n in the main book) have moved into their new home.What started out as bliss ends up with Sayo finding herself struggling with motherhood and her sexlife with Matsukawa. She ends up questioning Matsukawa's faith in her....Their relationship is almost on the rocks but will the couple be able to overcome the obstacles they face?Let's find out(Wow, what a shit summary... Ill change it as the story progresses lol)
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei & Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Original Female Character(s), Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	To Build A Home [Epilogue] (Timeskip!Matsukawa Issei x OC)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, Ive decided to finally start working on this book, I don't think it'll be as long as Hey Stranger, Will You Marry Me... but lets see. So, in this book, our MC will be referred to as Sayo and not Y/n, it just makes it easier for me. If you haven't read the main book, please do, otherwise you will be confused, through out this story! It is a planned NSFW book so be warned!

Matsukawa wiped the sweat from his brow as he stretched. He had just returned home after his early morning jog this morning. He smiled when his eyes landed by the sweet personalised ‘Matsukawa’ sign hanging on his front door. His family had finally moved in 7 months ago, it was a big change, but they got used to it pretty quickly. Quite refreshing from their old apartment, it was more spacious and just felt so natural to them. It had been nothing but bliss for the couple since they moved. Friendly neighbourhood, nice neighbours and even more privacy…

Quietly, unlocking the front door, he slipped inside, smelling the familiar smell of home. It instantly comforted him. He glanced at the wall clock; it was just a little past 7am. He slipped his home slippers on and quietly crept up the staircase towards his bedroom, but he stopped when he heard muffled giggles on the other side.

“Someone’s in a good mood…”

A small smile on his face, he turned and opened the door softly, walking into the room

“Good morning…

…did my little princess sleep well?”

He grinned, kissing her soft cheek, lifting Hana in the air above him. She let out a toothless smile, her fist in her mouth as she cooed at her father. He smiled, bringing her back down, slipping her pacifier in her mouth to quiet her gurgles, he held the 5-month-old against his shoulder.

Walking towards his bedroom where he eyed the top of his wife’s head poking out from under the duvet. Giving a lazy grin, he lay his daughter on his side of the bed, quickly plopping his pillow to the edge so she wouldn't roll over, before grabbing his pyjamas at the end of the bed, slipping into them. He watched Hana kick her little chubby legs, arms flaying excitedly, her sweet chubby cheeks gleaming in delight.

“Come here…” He whispered, lifting her back up, kissing her chubby cheek, sliding his legs under the duvet, he rested baby Hana on his chest. He felt content hearing the soft suckling sounds coming from her pacifier. Slipping his large finger into her tiny fist, letting her grip onto it. His other hand kept gently tufting the soft curls on top of her head, before she tried lifting her head to stare into his dark eyes. Matsukawa made silly faces which in turn made Hana drop the pacifier in her mouth, on him, to return a drooly smile at his antics.

Sayo’s eyes drifted open, hearing the soft murmurs behind her, blinking a few times. She turned and came face to face with Matsukawa and Hana, he looked at her and smiled,

“Hey gorgeous, slept well?”

She grunted happily, sitting up and stretching,

“I did indeed… Oh? Hana’s awake? I think I fed her an hour ago”  
  
Sayo patted Hana’s diapered bottom as she flayed her tiny arms and legs happily, sticking her tongue in and out. She giggled, stroking Hana’s chubby cheek. Matsukawa smiled, putting his hand on top of Sayo’s.

“No wonder she was in a good mood when I picked her up… She was babbling to herself again… Chatterbox… ” He muttered, booping Hana’s nose and she squealed happily, making Y/n laugh

“Souma was the same too…”

“PAPA!” They heard a muffled yell before the slightly ajar door was kicked open where an angry cherubic boy stood, his tiny hands curled into fists, a pout on his round face.

“Speaking of chatterboxes…” Sayo muttered, smiling in amusement when Souma’s feet pitter pattered against the floor as he raced to Matsukawa’s side, cheeks puffing in annoyance

“You didn’t take me with you again!” He whined, and Matsukawa just smiled, ruffling Souma’s curls.

“Sorry buddy, next time…” He lied and Souma pouted,

“You pwomised… Papa ish a lie!” He announced, running to Sayo’s side, clambering onto the bed to snuggle into her chest, in despair. Y/n rocked him, a smile on her face, while Matsukawa sat up, cradling Hana in his arm.

“Now, now Sumoo, it’s not nice to call papa a liar… Mama didn’t let him wake you up… Say sorry” Sayo said, softly kissing the top of his head. Souma pouted, his eyes watering as his shoved his face further into Sayo’s chest, muttering in embarrassment

“…sorry Papa...” His voice trembling slightly

Matsukawa’s eyes softened, he outstretched his hand, ruffling the top of Souma’s head. His hand went to grab under Souma’s arm, lifting him effortlessly into his lap. Souma sniffled, borrowing his face into Matsukawa’s chest, while Hana just gurgled, flaying her arms…

“Hey now…It’s okay bud, I’m not angry… I’ll make it up to you. Infact…” Matsukawa hummed, looking at Souma,

“We can play in the garden later… There’s a surprise for you.” He said and Souma fisted his shirt, looking up at Matsukawa with shining eyes

“Pwesent!?”

**(AN: Typing out a toddler’s dialogue makes me feel brain dead… Idk but I'm cringing because its incorrect grammar and I'm doing it on purpose… this will be a struggle for me… I will write Sou ma’s dialogue properly but his speech is meant to mimic an almost four year old, lol)**

Sayo and Matsukawa laughed,

“Yup! Papa got it for you and Hana when you went to sleep last night. But you have to wait till Hiro-kun comes, okay? In the meantime, let’s have pancakes and then Papa will give you a bath”

Souma jumped out of Matsukawa’s arms with and rushed to clamour on to Sayo, looking at her with sparkly eyes,

“Pancakes, now!” Souma gushed, tugging excitedly on her shirt. They all laughed climbing out the bed to follow after a beyond excited Souma to the kitchen. Sayo slipped her hand into Matsukawa’s making him look at her

“What a lovely morning” She said, and he smiled, squeezing her hand in return

“It’s a perfect morning”

*

Hiro and Souma’s eyes shone at the sight before them. They stood by their fathers’ legs, looking up at the swing and slide set up in the garden. Matsukawa smirked, crossing his arms as Haru admired the set up.

“You did this all-in-one night? By yourself? Talk about superman”

Matsukawa just nodded,

“Boys, cover your ears”

Hiro and Souma still fixated on the slide and swings, quickly clasped their small palms against their ears and Matsukawa looked at Haru, slapping his flexed bicep

“Fuck yeah”

Haru laughed, sipping his beer before turning to the kids

“Well, isn’t this awesome!? Souma has his very own jungle gym just like Hiro!”

Souma began bouncing happily, fists in the air turning to Hiro

“Awshum!” **(AN: I- cringe…)**

Hiro nodded,

“Hm.”

Matsukawa grinned, before calling out to Riku

“C’mon Riku, I’m counting on you to show them how to play on it!”

“Hai!!!!”

The 8-year-old, cheered, running from Karin’s side to quickly race up to the swing set, picking Souma up to put him into one seat of the swing set before turning to Hiro and doing the same, before he took a deep breath

“Let’s go!!!!” He yelled, pushing both of them, making Souma laugh in delight while Hiro’s eyes widened in joy/shock! **(AN: Hiro’s personality/character is based on Kotaro from Gaken Babysitters :3)**

The men just laughed while their wives watched in amusement, swinging gently on the garden swing set up in the terrace. Hana was snuggled into Karin’s bosom while she happily chatted with Sayo

“My, my! You’re just adorable! Her name really suits her, she _is_ like a little flower! You named her right?”

Sayo sipped her tea, nodding before she fixed the end of Hana’s tiny white sun dress to cover her diaper

“Mhmm, it’s because Issei likes to give me flowers on any occasion, ever since we met! He gave me flowers the very first time, he saw me, as well… When Hana was born, he had flowers waiting for me at home too.” She said happily and Karin laughed, bouncing Hana on her knee.

“How cute! I’m glad you had a smooth delivery this time and just in time for when you moved in too! A lovely place to raise a family, you and Matsukawa-san have done well!”

Sayo smiled, looking at her husband who was pushing Souma while chatting to Haru, Riku cheering at he slid down the plastic slide.

“Issei’s worked so hard for us, I really am lucky” She sighed dreamily, and Karin smiled looking at her own husband

“Me too, there are times I look at Haru and think, ‘Man, I’m so glad he was too drunk to use a condom at that one house party’…”

They burst out laughing while Hana just squealed, flaying her arms and legs, beginning to fuss.

“Ah… I think it’s time for a feed. Do you mind Karin?” She asked and Karin just shook her head, handing the baby to her. Sayo smiled, walking inside the house to the nursery. Quickly changing Hana’s diaper, she nodded at her babbling, lifting her up and walking to her bedroom, sitting on the bed in the dark room.

Hana quietly suckled on Sayo’s breast and she hummed, letting her mind drift off.

She was a mother of two now and finally in her 30s. Much like Souma, her pregnancy with Hana had taken a toll on her body, this time she had added a little weight and her stretch marks more prominent, on her stomach to her breasts. She had given birth a few months ago, it would take time to heal… Her eyes drifted to her side table, a picture of Matsukawa and her from when they first got together. Her eyes lingered on her body, wearing a sleeveless summery romper. Such nice toned arms and legs, lovely manicured nails and styled hair too…

Now she was pudgy, had hair that hadn’t been cut in a long time and she couldn’t remember the last time she had her nails done… There was simply no time and it amazed her that Matsukawa still craved her when they were alone.

Sayo was going through a bad phase, secretly. No one could tell but ever since Hana was born, she began feeling aloof. It started when Matsukawa had finished hanging up the photos on their new photo wall. She began taking note of her old self in the photos, from when she felt she was at her prime.

Then, it began escalating when she was unpacking her old clothes, she tried on a few of her sexier outfits and none of them fit or she noticed how pudgy her belly looked… She always wore Issei’s baggy shirts with sweats now, even at work, she opted for baggy dresses…

and finally, she broke when she stared at her body in the mirror, feeling disgust at herself…

Matsukawa’s body was in great shape. After his existential crisis about not being young anymore **(AN: It’s in the final Smutshot#3 in Hey, Stranger Will You Marry Me?)** , he had begun working out early in the mornings to avoid hindrance to their daily routines, some nights she would catch him admiring his forming abs in the mirror and it made her feel guilty for not making an effort… She felt like the sexier he got, the rougher she aged…

Sayo snapped from her thoughts when Hana began fussing,

“Oh, sorry baby… I was daydreaming for a second…” She rocked her against her shoulder, waiting for a burp before she began swaying the infant to sleep. Quietly laying Hana in the middle of the bed, she walked out of the room, making her way back to the garden. Sayo stopped to glance at her reflection, heart slumping when she took note of the bags under her eyes

“I look awful…” She muttered, before she sighed and headed to the terrace when everyone was sitting and eating, both Hiro and Souma were sleeping on a tatami mat, laid under the shade of the terrace, a small electric fan blowing a gentle breeze on them as they tiny stomachs heaved.

“Wow, they really knocked themselves out, didn’t they!?” She laughed, sitting on the bench next to Matsukawa, who grinned, pushing a plate of barbeque towards her. Sayo eyed the meat, but she began thinking of her body again. She didn’t feel so hungry… Shaking her head, she smiled at Matsukawa,

“Oh! sorry Issei, I ate leftovers inside while feeding Hana!”

Matsukawa lifted a brow,

“You sure?”

Sayo quickly nodded,

“Yeah, Haru-san, please have my fill!” She pushed the plate towards him, and he politely declined but Riku was quick to gobble up the extra meat on the plate. They rest of the day went by smoothly, it was already evening when Karin and Haru left. Matsukawa and Sayo sat on the porch swing as they watched Souma, relentlessly run and slid down the plastic slide while Hana just swung in the baby-seat of the swing set, pacifier in tow, as she watched her brother in amusement.

“Sayo, you wanna eat something? I’m gonna get some leftovers” Matsukawa asked and she shook her head,

“No thanks, I’m still pretty full from earlier”

Matsukawa looked down at her,

“You barely ate today…”

She kept her gaze on her children, avoiding the look on his face

“I ate when I fed Hana, Issei.”

He frowned,

“No, you didn’t, yesterday’s left overs haven’t been touched, they’re still in the fridge…”

Sayo felt sudden irritation, why was he being so nosy. She’d eat when she wanted to… She looked up at him, annoyance on her face

“Issei, I said I’m not hungry... so just drop it.”

Matsukawa kept quiet, he didn’t expect this little outburst but he decided not to press on it. He instead, kissed the top of her head

“I’m sorry baby… I just don’t want you to sleep hungry, that’s all…” He mumbled and she bit her lip, feeling a tad bit guilty, she turned to hug him

“Sorry Sei… I didn’t mean to be so rude… I’m just not feeling hungry, so you can eat without me, I’ll watch the kids…” She said softly and he nodded, pecking her lips before he got up

“Alright, I’ll clean up so you take it easy”

She blew him a kiss before he winked and walked inside. She sighed, standing up and stretching before she walked towards Hana, who was starting to get fussy, lifting her out of the seat, she turned to Souma

“C’mon baby, it’s dinner and bathtime!” She extended her hand to Souma, but he pouted, shaking his head

“No mama, please let me play some more!” He whined and Sayo shook her head, hand on her hip

“It’s getting cold now, you can play tomorrow, I promise”

He crossed his arms, huffing and sitting at the end of the slide, refusing to get up. Sayo sighed and Hana began fussing further in her arms

“Please Sumoo? It’s getting dark now… Papa’s waiting inside with your food” She reasoned, and Souma’s wiped began welling in tears

  
“No…”

Sayo was getting annoyed,

“Souma... Go inside, now. I’m not going to ask again”

Hana began crying and Souma looked angrily at his feet before he huffed and ran inside. She sighed again, feeling all the tiredness from today catch up with her. Walking inside, she rocked Hana, telling her to calm down but alas, the screams and shrill cries got louder. Matsukawa was busy listening to an emotional Souma who was crying and complaining about his mother

“Mama ish mean, Papa! She won’ lemme play outtide!” He wailed and Matsukawa frowned. Y/n bit her lip, feeling shitty to hear her son say that. Matsukawa watched her eyes droop as she walked alway with a crying Hana. He turned to Souma,

“Don't be rude Souma, mama is right. It’s almost bedtime…” he warned, and Souma pouted, pushing his food away

“…but I don't wanna sweep! I want to play” He argued but Matsukawa wasn’t having it. His stoic face was in place and he raised a brow

“I don't want to here anymore buts… You can play as much as you want tomorrow, now… finish your food…”

Souma’s frown was even more evident as he tearily stared at his plate, Matsukawa sighed, leaning forward

“Hey Souma… Santa-san’s watching y’know… If you don't listen to papa or mama, he’s gonna put you on the naughty list… You don't want to get coal this Christmas, right? You’ve been on his good list for 2 years now…” He fake-threated, watching Souma’s eyes widen, pulling his plate close as he scarfed his food down. Matsukawa let out an amused smile, ruffling Souma’s head

“Good boy! Now…” He leaned forward, looking at Souma as he ate,

“… After bathtime, I want you to go and say sorry to Mama, you were being rude to her earlier and that’s not nice… She’s tired today…” He said and Souma just nodded,

“She’s always tired…” He mumbled and Matsukawa hummed,

“That’s because mama works very hard to make us happy.”

Sayo sighed, as she finished dressing a freshly bathed Hana, who was still cranky. She blocked out the noises from the fussy baby as she began daydreaming again, thinking back to her first marriage. She couldn’t stop reminiscing about the sex… the passion… how confident and forward she used to be.

She froze when she felt guilty, she realised

‘I miss my old life…’

Matsukawa walked inside the nursery in time, he called Sayo’s name, but he realised she was just stagnant, not even realising that a gurgling Hana was trying to roll around on the changing station, wides widening when Hana rolled off the edge

“SAYO!”

Launching himself forward just in time to quickly catch Hana when she almost rolled off. Sayo shook out her thoughts, gasping when she registered Hana’s shrill cries and an exasperated Matsukawa who held the baby close

“Oh my gosh! I-” She didn’t even know what to say and he looked at her furiously

“What’s wrong with you Sayo!? She almost fell of the table!” He yelled at her, and she froze again, this time in shock. He never raised his voice at her before…

“Issei, I… I just got so lost in my thoughts, I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!”

She pulled Hana from his arms, hugging her to her chest, feeling tears well up in her eyes

“I’m so sorry Hana!”

Matsukawa wanted to feel bad for her at this moment, but he was still upset about Hana almost getting hurt, he pulled Hana out of Sayo’s arms, but before she could argue, Souma ran inside the room

“Mama, I’m sorry! I won’t be naughty again, pwomise!” He hugged her legs, she swallowed, she could feel the tension radiating from her husband, who managed to calm the startled infant in his arms but he kept his gaze on Sayo. She bent down to hug Souma

“It’s alright sweetie, I’m not upset… I just didn’t want you to get sick in the cold…” He kissed his head and Souma gazed at her

“Why are you crying, Mama? Are you sad?” He asked and she wiped her eyes, giving a fake laugh,

“No, no! I’m not crying, silly! Hana-chan’s diaper smelled so bad, it made mama’s eyes water!”

Souma giggled, making Sayo let out a small smile, standing up. She still avoided Matsukawa’s gaze, holding Souma’s hand

“Come on baby… I’ll put you to bed…”

Souma smiled,

“Please sing for me!” He gushed

“Alright Sumoo” She responded gently, quickly walking out of the door, her mind was now filled with Hana almost falling and she felt sick in her stomach… How could she be so negligent…? Mothers were supposed to keep their children safe… and Hana fell on her watch… If Matsukawa hadn’t come on time…

She shuddered, not wanting to think about what happened next

Matsukawa was still worked up about Sayo’s behaviour, he manged to lull Hana to sleep, laying her in her crib. His heart was still beating quickly, replaying the incident from earlier. What was wrong with Sayo today? She wasn’t eating and she had never been irresponsible like that either… His hand kept stroking Hana’s plump face, thumbing her thin little brows. When Souma was born, he had been quite relaxed but with Hana, he felt a whole other protectiveness. She was definitely his little princess. Souma could handle getting a few bumps and scratches, he was a rowdy child… but… he would kill anyone or anything, if they dared to even leave a tiny mark on his daughter. He loved his wife to the very core, but he couldn't let what happened earlier slide.

Leaving the nursery, he waited in their bedroom for her.

Sayo felt her heart racing, after she closed Souma’s door. She stared at the hallway, where her bedroom laying waiting, the door was ajar and the light felt like a warning sign… She was reluctant to approach but she knew she couldn't avoid it. Clearing her throat, she inhaled before she made her way into their bedroom. Matsukawa was sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms crossed, his eyes didn’t leave her form

“Issei…” She started,

“Sit.”

Swallowing, she sat down next to him, looking at her lap

“I’m sorry…” She whispered and he sighed,

“Come here…”

He pulled her in for a hug, and suddenly she felt her tears roll down her cheeks as she sniffled

“I didn’t mean to lose attention… If you hadn’t been there… Hana… She could have…” Her voice shook and Matsukawa hushed her

“It’s okay Sayo… Hana’s perfectly fine, she’s a hyper baby… She got scared, that’s all…”

She shook her head, unable to stop crying

“I forgot w-where I was… a-and… Oh my god, she almost fell! I’m supposed to keep her safe! I’m a shitty mother, even my son thought I was horrible…” She sobbed and Matsukawa rubbed her back,

“Baby… you are not a shitty mother. Accidents happen, Sayo. What matters is that Hana is okay… I didn’t mean to yell at you, I got scared as well, that’s all. I’m not upset… I promise… You’re an amazing mother, you’re just tired that’s all…” He reasoned and she wiped her eyes,

“I’m tired all the time… I don't know what to do, Issei…” She mumbled and he kissed her temple

“I know your tired baby… Two little kids, it’s not easy… You didn’t do anything wrong, no one’s hurt, okay… Just calm down, for me” He whispered, peppering her face with gentle soft kisses, letting her close her eyes, feeling a tad bit better

“Sayo… I think we should hire a nanny…”

Her eyes opened and she pulled away from him,

“A nanny…? Why?”

She bit her lip when his eyes softened,

“You’re tired Sayo, you need to rest… A nanny would make life a bit easier, an extra pair of hands around the house” He reasoned, and she felt uneasy, was he doubting her skills as a mother… Did he not trust her, after that one blunder?

“Look, I think after what happened earlier, we shouldn’t take any chances… Please, just do this for me?”

She felt her heart drop, so, he really didn’t trust her… Feeling defeated, she nodded

“Alright…”

Matsukawa let out a small smile, leaning forward to kiss her

“Thank you Sayo…”

She smiled, not saying anything when he kissed her again.

Later that night, she found herself unable to sleep,

_“What’s wrong with you Sayo!?”_

Matsukawa’s yells and Hana’s crying were still repeating in her mind, constantly.

_“Mama ish mean!”_

All these comments made her feeling glum and nauseous, she huddled even further into the duvet, staring at the dark abyss in front of her. She stilled hearing Matsukawa moved on his side of their bed, scooting closer towards her. She bit her lip feeling his front press against her, his hand resting and rubbing her thigh

“Baby… are you awake?” He whispered, she felt his warm breath dance on the back of her neck, making her hairs stand up but she didn’t dare to give a response… She wasn’t in the mood to play around… She waited a few moments, silently praying he would stop and give up. Matsukawa’s hand still danced along her thigh for a few moments before he let out a tiny sigh, retracting his hand and turning back around. She squeezed her lips tightly, closing her eyes to hold in her tears.

She rejected his advances yet again… He was upset with her earlier and if he saw her body now, he’d just be more disappointed. She wasn’t beautiful like she used to be… She wasn’t ready to see the look of disgust on his face when he realised what a slob she had become…

As time passed, she couldn't stop thinking… Her thoughts kept going back to the same thing….

She wanted was her old life back…

Sayo opened her eyes, slowly, coming to the realisation…

‘I’m an awful mother…’

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: This book will be focusing on postpartum depression, mothers face after giving birth. Idk why, but I feel like its important to bring this up because it happens and is very much real. Some women after giving birth, do face depression, it can come in forms of low self esteem, low sex drive, etc... Google up on it, just to get clear idea. Usual fanfics are based on younger characters but my book are generally targeted for mature readers as I like to focus on real life issues like these. Keep in mind, there will be drama but Im not an angsty person, so don't worry, you wont be sad by the end of this book <3)


End file.
